


THESE BITCHES WHOLESOME DAMN.

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, gay shit, wholesome shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: Khonjin comes to pick up Gay Spaghetti Chef up from work. Khonjin treats his mans right!
Relationships: Gay Spaghetti Chef/Khonjin (Khonjin House)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	THESE BITCHES WHOLESOME DAMN.

**Author's Note:**

> Khonjin might act a bit out of character, as he mostly shown to be chaotic and stuff. But hope you enjoy, I love these two bitches.

Khonjin was chilling around Gino’s pizzeria, waiting for Spag.

“HEY GINO!”

Gino looks up from the counter, a annoyed look on his face.

“What. Do. You. Want?” 

“I WANT to know when spag will be off of work.”

“He literally has a few more minutes before his shift ends.” Gino face deadpans.

Khonjin rolls his eyes, literally. He snaps his fingers and he’s now in the kitchen area with spag.

Spag lets out a high pitched shriek and burns his hands when he was moving.

He tries to quiet his whimpers, to not give khonjin any reason to make fun of him.

“Yo gay spaghetti! I was tired of waiting so I just came back here”

Spag just nods painfully at khonjin and hides his hand.

Khonjin leans against one of the tables, where they slice things at.

“Khonjin..you know I was about to be done in like a two minutes?”

“Yea, Gino told me. But! I wanted to see you so here we are.” 

“Mhm..” Spag says slowly.

He looks down at his now burned hand. Gently rubbing the wound to ease the pain.

“Sooo.. what are we doing for our date?”

“Hm..I can teleport us to six flags?” 

“Sounds fun..just let me grab my things.”

Spag grabs his wallet and phone from his locker before making his way toward Khonjin who was waiting in the kitchen.

Khonjin walks over to gay spag and grabs his burned hand roughly.

“Fu-“ spag close his mouth before he lets out any other pained noise.

Khonjin looks at Spag confused.

“Spag you okay?...”

“Yep! Just a little accident with my hand is all.” Spag says cheerfully.

Khonjin moves spags hand so it’s facing upward. He looks downward at it and his eyebrow turn up in worry.

“Woah..that’s bad.” 

“Yeah..” spag sighs, feeling like khonjin will call him names for being so clumsy. 

“Here.” Khonjin gently wraps his other hand around spags hand and a light blue light surrounds their hands. 

Spag lets out a sigh of relief, his hand had been healed by Khonjins powers.

Spag is glad khonjin didn’t make fun of him, but it’s odd that he didn’t.

Khonjin grabs spags hand once more and focuses on teleporting them to six flags.

“Wait-wait khonjin.”

Khonjin opens his eyes

“What?”

“Can we just relax for today? I’m very tired.”

Khonjin thinks for a moment before giving in.

“Sure..” he sighs sadly, he wanted to go to six flags.

Khonjin teleports them to his house.

Khonjin goes to lay on his couch, closing his eyes softly. The tv flickers on and plays a show about guessing things.

Spag sits besides him and leans back into the soft couch. Taking a look over at Khonjin, who’s half watching the show and half zoning out.

“Khonjin are you feeling okay?”

“Yea..just feel kinda bad about some stuff.”

Spags eyes widen at his sudden honesty.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Just feel like I take you for granted..” Khonjin looks over at spag.

“Huh?” Spags eyes widen further, Khonjin saying sorry about his actions?!

“Well...honey. You don’t take me for granted.”

“Don’t lie spag, I know I’ve been acting like an ass a lot. I-I just..” he takes in a deep breath.

“I wanna be better toward you.” 

“Awe Khonjin..that makes me smile.” Spag give Khonjin a hug.

Khonjin slowly hugs him back.

“I love you very much..you know that?” Khonjin says softly.

“I had a feeling..” spag chuckles and squeezes Khonjin against him.

They both go back to leaning against khonjins couch, but this time they’re holding eachother.

They watch the show, spag slowly drifting off to sleep and Khonjin watching him.


End file.
